Ne me suis pas
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Tu m'aimes et je le sais.


Je te regarde et je pleure. J'ai l'air vraiment pathétique comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu tiens le corps – ou plutôt le cadavre – du colonel dans tes mains, parce que oui, tu l'as tué. Tu les as tous tués. Tous ceux que j'aime. De Winry au colonel, en passant par mon frère et mon père. Bien que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup il restait mon géniteur.

Pourquoi?

Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Tu m'aimes et je le sais. Mais Alphonse n'a pas apprécié notre relation et a foncé sans réfléchir, déclenchant un énorme combat entre les homonculus et les humains. Vous êtes pareils. Tu as foncé aussi, mais il y avait quand même une différence.

Tu l'as tué.

Mon frère, mon petit frère. Je l'aimais aussi, que ce soit en humain ou en armure. Je l'aime toujours. Mais il n'est plus là. A cause de toi. Envy. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au seau, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as tout effacé. Et mon frère est partit. En plus d'être orphelin je suis désormais fils unique.

Seul. Je déteste être seul. Pourtant je le suis maintenant. Je t'avais dit de les laisser, ils sont tous stupides. Ils ont tous foncé sans réfléchir, pour me défendre qu'ils disaient. Je t'avais dit de ne pas leur faire de mal. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens le colonel mort dans tes mains? Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère est en morceaux? Pourquoi est-ce que Winry est décapitée?

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'aime toujours autant. Je t'en veux énormément mais je t'aime.

Non... Non... Ne t'approche pas. Reste loin de moi. Ne me touche pas!

Vu la tête que tu fais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je crie en te repoussant. Mais comprends-moi... Je suis un monstre. Tu les as tous assassinés et je t'aime encore. N'essaie pas de me toucher, n'essaie pas de m'embrasser. Va-t-en.

«Ed... Écoutes...»

Mes jambes sont lourdes, tellement lourdes. Je ne tiens plus et je m'effondre. Ne me touche pas.

«Je ne voulais pas...»

Je touche un corps. Je regarde discrètement qui est cette personne.

«Mais après tout ce qu'a dit ton frère...»

Riza Hawkeye.

«Ed... Regarde-moi...»

Si... Si j'arrive à prendre ce qu'elle tient... Si j'arrive à le faire sans qu'il ne me touche...

«Désolé... S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.»

Je déplace doucement ma main en te regardant. Mes yeux sont vides, tu le remarques.

«Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais... S'il te plaît...»

Je l'ai. Je le tiens. Je sais qu'il est chargé. Elle le charge tout le temps.

«-Envy...

-Oui?

-Je t'aime»

Et je te tire dessus. Je sais que dans quelques secondes le trou dans ta poitrine se refermera mais ces quelques secondes me permettent de faire ma dernière action.

«Ne me suis pas.»

La balle entra dans la tempe du jeune blond, s'enfonçant jusque dans son cerveau. Edward tomba au sol, pleurant et répétant des «Je t'aime» à un Envy au bord du suicide, lui aussi, ne pouvant rien faire pour sauver sa moitié de la mort qui l'emportait doucement.

Quand j'écris des fanfics tristes il faut forcément que quelqu'un meurt chez moi... Je sais pas pourquoi x)

J'ai repensé à mon tout premier os FMA – vraiment très nul au passage – et je l'ai un peu changé. Je pense que Envy et/ou Edward doivent être OOC mais j'espère que cette version vous a plu :D

Please, reviews?

_Réponses aux reviews :3_

**akatsuki696:** Thanks for your review :D Moi j'aime pas les fanfics tristes... C'est trop triste (remarque c'est le but =.=).

Vi, c'est pareil pour moi les rares fois où j'en lis x) Sinon je tape une déprime et j'écris que de la me- du caca x)

Bouuuh, j'ai pas du tout aimé mon first os... Il était pas awesome du tout :( J'aime pas Winry non plus alors... J'en profite un peu ^^'

Je pense pas que je vais en réécrire avant... Un loooooong moment! Je suis trop dans ma période Hetalia (GerIta? FrUk? Spamano? RusAme? PruCaaaaaan~)

**Lizbeth :** Hé ouais, cet OS est l'un des seuls qui va pas chez moi… Je suis une fan des happy end x) En tout cas merci pour ta review et je suis contente que malgré ça tu aies aimé :3


End file.
